Crafting Dead Help Wiki
Welcome to the Crafting Dead Help Wiki Get the latest help for the latest version of The Crafting Dead here! Describe your topic I had some trouble finding information about the latest version of The Crafting Dead, so i decided to create this wiki to help others out with the information i know. (If you have anymore information on the latest version 1.1.6-b1 feel free to let me know and maybe edit it yourself! (If it lets you)) Starting Your World To start your world you need to first open up The Crafting Dead Launcher then click "Play" And then "Single-player" then you have to change the World type to "Crafting Dead" you can customize the rest of the settings. Surviving The World It's not easy to survive after all, first thing you need to do is look for materials. the only way you can find the Crafting Dead materials is to find a structure then if there is little colored material Lump things (Called Residential, Medical, Police and Military Loot) right click them then they will give you a random item. There's 5 different Loot Lumps: * White: Residential * Yellow: Rare Residential * Red: Medical * Blue: Police * Green: Military. Military and Police will give you armor Guns and Gun Mods, Medical Should be obvious, and Residential Loot is Food, Water, Weapons and other items Modding Your Guns To mod a gun you need the items you want to mod it with and your inventory, first you need to select from the Scopes Bipod Paints and Suppressors available for that gun. Next put the gun in the Area that has the shape for mods and the gun place. put the mods down if it lets you, if it does not let you, the Mod/Paint isn't compatible with that gun. Try a different one. Using A Gun To use a gun you have to have ammo for it, if you do and your gun is empty, hold the gun in your hand and press R (If you didn't change the Keybindings). a gun makes a lot of noise. Trading This is where a lot of the Scrap Metal you get can be used (Other than upgrading ammo) (I don't think Traders naturally spawn but they can still be useful if your not afraid to spawn them) HUD And Zombies Your HUD will have a new bar which is the amount of Water you have. Also Zombies can hear you more if you do one of the following things: Walk Around Them, Run Near Them, Kill another zombie, And Shooting. Your Inventory The Inventory of your character is Kinda simple once you get used to it. The Top Left one is your quick melee slot press X to use it if you need it. The next one is the Quick gun slot press C if you need it. Then you have The Suit slot or Armor Slot place Clothing like Dusk outfits into it. Under that is the Helmet Slot, you can probably guess what you put in that one. Under that one is the Backpack Slot place Backpacks or Gun Bags into it Press B to quickly enter the Backpack. And Under that one is the Vest Slot, Press V to quickly enter the Vest. On the right side of your inventory Theres the Gun modding "Table", In the middle is where you put the gun under that is the grips to the right side is paint left side is suppressors top is sights (See Modding Your Guns For More Info) On top of your inventory there is another tab, That tab is for crafting so this means you wont need a crafting table! Food And Water You will most likely need a weapon more than anything else but Food and Water is the one thing you need other than weapons. Theres a wide variety of Foods and Water which goes from Cereal to Dog Food To Fruits for food, And for Water the ranges are from Water To Sodas To Pops To Teas and Flasks, But they aren't all easy to find. Medical Supplies Medical Supplies are pretty hard to find. Heres the Medical Supply list and what they do: Blood Bag:Gives Player 2 Hearts Bandage: Stops Bleeding and gives player 1 heart MedPack: Stops Bleeding, Fixes Broken Legs And Gives player 4 hearts Morphine: Fixes Broken Legs RBI Cure: Cures RBI Clean Rags: Stops Bleeding Adrenaline: Makes You Faster Antibiotics: Fixes Broken Legs And Gives player 2 hearts Makeshift Splint: Fixes Broken Legs Forge Table A Forge Table is used for Upgrading Ammo, To Upgrade the ammo you need a Incendiary Chemical Blend Ammo Magazine And Scrap Metal. Crafting with Raw Explosives gives you explosive ammo. Obtain an RBI syringe (by right clicking on a walker with an empty syringe) and you can craft Infected Rounds One other effect can be seen on the FT UI, but experimentation is needed for those Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse